Que sería yo sin ti
by jenkis
Summary: Con Red John muerto solo queda una cosa por hacer, mirar hacía arriba y seguir viviendo... el día a día en el CBI sin ningún asesino en serie que perseguir.
1. Fenix

_Hola, esto no es lo primero que escribo, pero si es el primero que publico, he leido muchos fics de The Mentalist y me encanta la serie, por eso decidí dar este paso y compartir lo que escribo con todos, espero que les guste y recibo todas las criticas para mejorar en estos de los fics. Me gusta mucho los dialogos y la comedia, por eso encontraran mucho de eso y les pido perdón de antemano por cualquier horror ortografico. _

_No hace falta decir que The mentalist no me pertenece y ya saben el resto..._

_Ahora la historia: _

** ¿QUE SERÍA YO SIN TI?**

**FENIX**

Patrick Jane le dedicó una última mirada a su mansión, las ventanas estaban negras por el polvo que se había acumulado en los últimos años, incluso algunas estaban rotas, las paredes estaban descoloridas y ya no tenía aquel rastro de grandeza, ni el toque elegante y hogareño que lo habían motivado a comprarla y dársela a su esposa como regalo de bodas, bajo sus pies la hierba amarilla y la maleza que hacía tiempo era dueña del jardín. Aquel lugar se había convertido en su escape al pasado, la mansión era el recordatorio perfecto de su tragedia y de sus ganas de venganza.

Aun recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido ayer: La nota, la cara sonriente, los cadáveres y luego el vacío. Desde aquello nunca más volvió a tener un hogar, sin ellas, era imposible tenerlo.

Tragó en seco al recordarlas, por lo general no se permitía hacerlo, porque siempre terminaba con lagrimas en los ojos, sin embargo estaban presente desde su muerte, cada día que se despertaba lo hacía por ellas, el seguía viviendo solo por su esposa y por su hija. Era irónico. Antes su única motivación era el dinero, tuvo que esperar a que se las arrebataran para comprender lo que en verdad significaban y la importancia que debió darles mientras seguían con vida, ahora todo era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar atrás y recordar los buenos momentos, ya toda su historia se había acabado, con Red John muerto solo podía hacer una cosa: seguir adelante, y borrar la cara roja sería el primer paso para dejarlo todo. Después de eso solo rezaba para que aquel sentimiento de culpa, que lo hacía pensar en que si la vida fuera justa, él tenía que haber muerto en vez de ellas, cesara.

Antes de impregnar la casa con gasolina, había dado un último recorrido para recordar lo mucho que amaba cada rincón, esperando grabar para siempre las imágenes felices de Angela y Charlotte. Inspiró hondo una sola vez, intentó no pensar en nada, sin embargo le tembló la mano cuando encendió el mechero, lo apretó con fuerza, nunca había sido bueno para el beisbol ni para el futbol americano, pero aquella noche lanzó esa pequeña llama como un experto lanzador, el fuego entró por la ventana hacia lo que antes había sido su habitación y donde se posaba la cara sonriente, quería que fuera la primera en consumirse. Se imagino las llamas cubriendo poco a poco la pared, el fuego borrando la sangre de su esposa y de su hija, deseaba que también se llevara su soledad. Tenía ganas de correr, pero las piernas no le respondieron, de pronto vio un resplandor anaranjado que iba en aumento, un segundo más tarde veía las llamas salir por la ventana, todo quedaría reducido a cenizas en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces antes de despertarla, Teresa Lisbon olvidó por completo que esa noche había decidido dormir en su sofá en vez de su cama como la mayoría de la gente normal y cuando dio media vuelta producto del ruido insoportable del aparato, se fue de lleno al suelo, gracias a dios su alfombra era bastante suave, pensó la mujer. Se quedó allí por unos segundos medio dormida y con ganas de ignorar la llamada, pero después de recordar que su trabajo consistía en salvar vidas las 24 horas del día se obligó a ponerse en pie, eso y de percatarse que no había pasado la aspiradora en cinco meses.

- Lisbon- dijo al contestar- ¿Jane? ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es….? ¿En la cárcel? ¿Ahora que hiciste? ¿Qué valla por ti? Escúchame bien, son las dos de la mañana, no voy a conducir seis horas hasta Malibú para sacarte de allí, no me interesa tu excusa métetela por donde sabemos, no, no lo intentes, no voy a ir por ti, definitivamente NO!-

Seis horas después Lisbon aparcaba su mustang al frente de la estación de policías de Malibú, aun no podía creer como se había dejado convencer por su consultor, tanto así era su frustración que había dedicado 3 horas del viaje convenciéndose de que sería la última vez que cedería ante Patrick Jane, por desgracia las otras tres horas restantes había repasado mil razones por las cuales al final siempre iba a terminar cediendo.

-¿Vienes por el rubio incendia casas?- preguntaba el oficial removiendo papeles adiestra y siniestra.

- eso parece - dijo Lisbon exasperada porque no recibía toda la atención del hombre- ya pague la fianza- "la enorme y cara fianza" debió decir.

- bien- dijo aun sin mirarla- Héctor- se giró hacía a uno de sus uniformados- trae al afeminado de la noche anterior-

Lisbon tomó asiento en una silla cercana a esperar al afeminado de la noche anterior, la estancia era muy pequeña y estaba bastante concurrida, a menudo pasaban grandulones esposados y borrachos, procuraba no mirarlos, ya tenía suficiente con los que veía en el CBI, observó de nuevo al policía que la había atendido y horrorizada vio que esta vez no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- ¿perdón, no te he visto en algún lado? – Dijo el hombre con cara pensativa- no tienes pinta de abogada… ¿no hemos tenido una cita o incluso dos?-

¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?, tenía dolor de cabeza, había gastado una enorme cantidad de dinero, tenía sueño y ganas de matar a alguien, es que no se le notaba a simple vista lo mal que estaba? Pensó en no contestarle, pero seguía allí mirándola de arriba abajo.

- debió ser una- exclamó Lisbon por fin- no suelo repetir mis errores- el hombre le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y regresó a su trabajo.

Cinco minutos después Teresa Lisbon y Patrick Jane salían del edificio.

- gracias por haber venido, por un momento pensé que me ibas a dejar allí-

- yo también lo pensé - exclamó Lisbon- ahora dime, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la genial idea de quemar tu casa? ¿A caso no pensaste que era ilegal o se te olvidó que el fuego se podía expandir muy rápidamente?

Ambos caminaron en dirección hacía el carro de la agente.

- lo admito, fue un acto poco razonable de mi parte, no volverá a suceder-

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- tengo motivos muy fuertes y profundos- Lisbon se impacientó.

- me despertaste a las dos de la mañana, pasé seis horas conduciendo medio dormida y con un alto riesgo de estrellarme, pagué 5.000 dólares, me duele la cabeza, no he desayunado y probablemente me arresten en las próximas horas por asesinarte! – dijo irritada- esos son mis motivos de porque me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que te obligó a empezar una enorme fogata!-

- se te olvidó mencionar que llamé en un mal momento del mes- dijo divertido.

- JANE!

- lo siento! Hice lo que hice para empezar de nuevo, después de la muerte de Red John lo único que quiero es seguir adelante, liberarme de toda culpa y abandonar toda la oscuridad que hay dentro de mí- dijo con tono exagerado.

- entonces debiste haber ido a la iglesia más cercana y confesarte, no quemar tu casa así como así- Jane sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su compañera de trabajo, cuando por fin salieron a la calle ya en el auto, Lisbon aun seguía molesta con el rubio.

- … por cierto, me debes 5.000 dólares, págame!-

- te lo pago cuando reciba mi sueldo a fin de mes-

- no te creo, a ti no te pagan 5.000 dólares-

- cierto- dijo el rubio – supongo que es un mal momento para pensar en comprar un nuevo apartamento- dijo pensativo- ¿tu casa no es muy grande Teresa, no te sientes sola, a veces no necesitas compañía? –

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo la mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina, ¿acaso estaba pidiéndole posada?

- supongo que también es un mal momento para pedirte… olvídalo, ya conseguiré donde vivir, o sino, no tendré más remedio que dormir en la calle, bajo la lluvia, soportando frío-

- estamos en pleno verano, no vas a pasar trabajo –

Después de parar a desayunar en una cafetería cercana, ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Sacramento, pero por separado, Jane a bordo de su Citroen y Lisbon en su mustang. Al parecer Jane no tenía pensado en regresar a Malibú y Lisbon no quiso tocar ese tema, no tenía humor y en verdad tenía bastante sueño y trabajo, después de la muerte de Red John su escritorio estaba a punto de caerse por culpa de las montañas de papeles que había sobre él.

A mitad de camino Hightower le llamó desde California para informarle que tenían un nuevo caso, así que ambos autos tomaron la dirección hacia una nueva escena del crimen.

Un hombre había sido asesinado a golpes a la orilla del rio los Ángeles, Jack Perry, un cincuentón drogadicto, no tenía muchos amigos y ya no tenía contacto alguno con su familia, lo que simplificó la búsqueda de sospechosos y el tiempo de los interrogatorios, al final de la jornada ya tenían al asesino, gracias al detector de mentiras andante con el que contaba el CBI: Patrick Jane quien descubrió que Tony, el único amigo de la victima, había mentido acerca de su coartada, eso y que Rigsby encontrara cerca de la escena del crimen el bate que había usado Tony para matar a Jack repleto de sus huellas.

Ya en la tranquilidad de las oficinas del CBI, Greace, Rigsby y Cho se preparaban para marcharse a casa, mientras Jane los observaba desde su sillón.

- Cho, estuviste increíble corriendo tras Tony cuando intentó escapar- dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie.

- si me hubieras dicho antes de tus planes podría haberme evitado la carrera-comentó Cho con tono despectivo.

- si te hubiera dicho se hubiera perdido la emoción, en fin, lo importante es que todo salió bien-dijo metiendo chocando las palmas - Cho, considerando que tienes una enorme casa con muchas ventanas y dinero que cuidar debajo del colchón de tu cama me gustaría ofrecerme para vigilar tus ahorros-

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¿puedo irme a vivir contigo?

- no

- oh vamos!- dijo con tono suplicante- puedo serte muy útil-

- ¿útil como?

- ya te dije, puedo cuidar tu dinero, estos años los robos a vivienda han aumentado un 10%, no lo digo yo, lo dicen las estadísticas-

- Jane, el otro día corriste por todo el vecindario porque creías que te estaba persiguiendo una abeja, ¿Cómo piensas cuidarme?

- ¿eso es un si?

- ¡eso es un no!-

El consultor dio media vuelta y observó a Rigsby.

- ni lo sueñes, hoy tengo una cita- se apresuró a decir el policía.

- ¿y eso que?

- ¿Qué tal si tengo suerte?

- si es tu primera cita, lo más probable es que no pases del beso en la mejilla- Van Pelt ocultó una pequeña risa, mientras Cho veía con satisfacción como Rigsby se ponía rojo de la ira.

- no estas haciendo merito-dijo el policía.

Jane cambió de dirección hacia la pelirroja Van Pelt.

- yo te daría posada, pero mi apartamento es muy pequeño y mi vecino tiene una colmena de abejas, no creo que estés a gusto-

- en donde están los amigos cuando uno los necesita- se quejaba el consultor mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la jefa. Lisbon no estaba de mejor humor que en la mañana, pero por lo menos evitaba insultarlo. Estaba sumergida en un montón de hojas que de vez en cuando volaban por los aires y aterrizaban en el suelo.

- hay algo que escapa a mi entendimiento- dijo Jane acomodándose en el sillón que había en su oficina- siempre trabajas, de día y de noche, eres la primera en llegar y la ultima en irte y seguro que también trabajas en tu casa –

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo la agente exasperada al ver que Jane no terminaba.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes trabajo atrasado?

- porque tu siempre te metes en problemas en tiempo record-

- debí haberme quedado callado- se incorporo y se la quedó mirando fijamente, si que parecía cansada, los ojos se le cerraban de vez en cuando y el pelo lo traía desarreglado - creo que debes irte a descansar-

- ¿tú crees?- contestó con sarcasmo.

- no te enojes conmigo, solo me preocupo por tu salud-

Lisbon le dedicó una mirada incrédula, pero después de un rato pareció considerar que era buena idea porque guardó los papeles, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

- ¿realmente crees que puedes conducir así? Los sentidos te pueden fallar- dijo aparentado estar preocupado- es mejor que te acompañe- dijo comenzando a levantarse del sillón.

- ¡no pienso dejarte dormir en mi casa!

- entonces que te vaya bien- le deseó mientras volvía al sillón.

Después de media hora de su partida, Jane decidió que era el momento justo para irse a dormir en él ático del CBI, después de todo, ya tenía una cama improvisada con anterioridad, el edificio estaba casi vacio, por esa razón y otras miles, nunca pensó tropezarse con aquella persona en el pasillo.

- hola!- exclamó con una sonrisa enorme- te estaba buscando-

Jane quedó brevemente petrificado y con la boca ligeramente abierta, parpadeó varias veces para verificar que no fuera alguna alucinación o algo parecido.

- hola Sophie- Contestó cuando recuperó la compostura. Aun seguía siendo rubia y hermosa, sus ojos lo exploraron de arriba a abajo y Jane tubo esa sensación de que podía verle el alma, era la única que tenía esa capacidad, por lo menos desde que su esposa había muerto- no sabía que estabas por aquí-

- si, estoy por aquí y voy a seguir estando por aquí por mucho tiempo, adivina…- dijo emocionada- soy la nueva psicóloga del CBI!-

- no es que me moleste, de hecho me encanta- dijo el rubio confundido- pero creo que tu hoja de vida te alcanza para optar por un mejor puesto-

- lo se, escogí este trabajo no por el salario Patrick, lo hice por ti- dijo en un susurro- pensé que lo sabrías-

"debí haberlo sabido" pensó Jane, aunque no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para pensar que Sophie estuviera allí solo por él.

- si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que ir a mi oficina, soy la psicóloga y te puedo ayudar de muchas maneras-

- hace años que no necesito un psicólogo…-

- pero eso lo dice todo el mundo, mira, no digo que vayas todos los días a verme, puedes pasar solo para charla de algo diferente de asesinatos y ese tipo de cosas y tal vez de Red…-

- necesito donde quedarme por unos días- dijo cortante, no quería escuchar más de Red John y comentar su problema de vivienda fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento para desviar la conversación.

- oh!- pareció tomarla desprevenida- ¿y que pasó con tu casa?

- me trae malos recuerdos- dijo tajante- quiero mudarme-

- es comprensible- dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello liso –sabes, me acabo de mudar hace poco, no conozco el vecindario y todavía las paredes desprenden olor a pintura, pero si quieres…

- ¿me estas proponiendo…? No, no, no- dijo apresuradamente- yo no te pedía…

- no es ningún problema, Patrick, yo te conozco y se la máxima locura que puedo esperar de ti, en pocas palabras te estoy dando mi voto de confianza, es lo menos que puedo hacer desde que me ayudaste-

Quería decir que no, pero de sus labios salió un "si" rotundo, como si lo hubiera deseado por mucho tiempo.


	2. Y comienza la carrera

_MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRAZO, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA TENÍA ÉSTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO PREPARADO, PERO NO TENÍA TIEMPO PARA PUBLICARLO. LES AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS_

**Y comienza la carrera**

- puedes dormir en el sofá, es grande, no creo que tengas problemas en acomodarte- dijo Sophie.

El sofá no era lo único grande que tenía, el apartamento tenía una decoración muy llamativa, con adornos estrafalarios, había una mascara de madera colgando encima del televisor, y una lámpara con miles de diminutos focos colgando del techo en la mitad de la sala, las paredes pintadas de un rojo oscuro le daban cierta aura romántica a la estancia, los muebles eran amarillos y al frente del sillón para dos, había una mesita transparente, la alfombra era oscura y terminaba en la cocina. La cual solo constaba de una estufa, un horno microondas, la nevera, tres estantes sobre el lavaplatos y una mesa para cuatros personas. En las paredes colgaban uno que otro retrato, en la mayoría aparecía Sophie con una persona diferente, la más llamativa era una que había en la mesita frente al sillón, donde una morena Sophie estaba sonriente en medio de un grupo de indígenas.

- la tomé en un viaje a Perú- dijo sonriente, tomó asiento en un extremo del sillón e invitó a Jane a su lado.

- me gusta lo que haz hecho con el lugar- dijo sentándose lo más alejado posible de su anfitriona.

- quería que tuviera algo de misterio, además la mayoría de los adornos son bastante exóticos, esa mascara de halla- dijo señalando la mascara de madera que minutos antes había llamado su atención- fue un regalo de un guerrero africano, las usan en varios rituales sagrados o por lo menos eso fue lo que les entendí-

- muy lindo-

A continuación le dijo algo en un idioma extranjero, Jane asintió como si entendiera lo que le acababa de decir y ella le sonrió.

- te enseñaría el resto de mi hogar, pero solo consta de lo que vez aquí, si vas por el pasillo- dijo refiriéndose a aquel que comenzaba en la cocina- te encontraras con mi cuarto, la otra puerta te llevara al baño, adivinar cual es cual depende de ti-

- eso quiere decir que si entro en la madrugada a tu habitación comprenderás que elegí mal –

- si entras de madrugada a mi habitación seré muy condescendiente contigo- le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina- pero no hablemos de dormir que aun falta bastante para eso, comamos algo, te puedo hacer mi especialidad-

La especialidad de Sophie consistía en sándwich de jamón y no tardó mucho en estar listo, cuando ambos disfrutaban de la comida en la mesa, Jane se percató que la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estuvo a punto de preguntarle cual era el problema, pero ella se le adelantó.

- antes de ocupar oficialmente el puesto, tuve que leer el historial de todos los empleados del CBI y adivina cual me tomó más tiempo terminar?

Jane simuló pensarlo por unos minutos.

- Bart, el de narcóticos, he oído que tiene muchos problemas- dijo por fin ante la mirada incrédula de Sophie.

- no, el de Bart fue el segundo, el tuyo me despertó un enorme interés, todas las cosas que haz hecho, todas las vidas que haz salvado y los malos que haz atrapado, francamente creo que es increíble- los ojos brillantes solo podía significar admiración y fascinación , Patrick intentó no mirarlos directamente- estoy tan orgullosa de ti-

- no es gran cosa, seguro hay miles de personas que lo han hecho mejor que yo-

- pueden haber muchas, pero yo solo te conozco a ti y eso que he viajado bastante- dijo la psicóloga- esto no es para que te sientas mal, todo lo contrario, creo que ya es hora de que reconozcas que estás haciendo algo importante, eres una buena persona…-

- trabajo con muchas buenas personas- cortó Jane- ellos me hacen querer ser mejor, siempre-

- eso es bastante noble- dijo la mujer antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich, hubo un breve silencio mientras tragaba- pero tienes que admitir que a pesar de trabajar en una institución tan limitada como el CBI haz logrado grandes cosas-

- nunca me ha parecido limitada- dijo Jane extrañado.

- lo se y eso es porque nunca haz trabajado en otro sitio como el FBI o la C.I.A. por ejemplo, ellos hacen grandes actos todos los días, salvan al país, pero no trato de desmeritar al CBI ni mucho menos, antes de tomar este puesto pasé brevemente por las oficinas del FBI y vaya que por allí mueven mucha información, el último mes que trabaje, un grupo especial evitó un atentado contra el presidente, fue impresionante, aunque se demoraron mucho en resolver el caso, gente como tú no les haría mal-

- me gusta el CBI- dijo tajante, Sophie comprendió que ya no debía tocar el tema, así que cambiaron de rumbo y hablaron sobre el caso de Jack Perry, al terminar la cena, Sophie le proporcionó sabanas y almohadas a su invitado y después de asegurarse que el colchón era lo bastante cómodo para el rubio se retiró a su habitación para dormir.

Jane no se cambió de ropa, simplemente durmió sin su chaleco, al principio fue difícil acomodarse en un sofá nuevo y ya para media noche había decidido que no era el sofá el del problema, sino él, que sin importar donde estuviera, cerrar los ojos le parecería siempre una tarea imposible.

A pesar que había tomado bastante refresco durante la cena evitó ir al baño en toda la noche.

…

Lisbon entró como un relámpago a la pequeña cocina del CBI y le dedicó una mirada severa a su consultor quien estaba sentado con una taza de té frente a él en la mesa.

- buenos días – le dijo – ¿ahora que hice?

- pensé en ti en toda la noche- dijo Lisbon.

- quien no te conozca malinterpretaría tus palabras- dijo pausadamente.

- es enserio Jane- dijo tomando asiento frente a él- me sentí mal por como te traté ayer, fui muy injusta…-

- Lisbon…-

- ¡no te atrevas a interrumpirme mientras intento disculparme!.- le advirtió- solo quería decirte que los 5.000 me los puedes pagar cuando puedas y- dudó un momento de lo que iba a decir-. se que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero supongo que te puedes quedar en mi casa por unos días-

- gracias Lisbon, pero ya no es necesario, ya conseguí donde quedarme-

- ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado? – Dijo intrigada- no creo que haya sido Cho, el no estaba de acuerdo en que quemaras tu casa, Rigsby no puede ser y Van Pelt trabajó mucho ensayando como decirte lo de la colmena de abejas para que no descubrieras la mentira-

- ¿Estaba mintiendo? Ya todos sabían - dijo, Jane estaba a punto de expresar su enojo cuando Sophie apareció en la cocina- Lisbon! ¿Te acuerdas de Sophie?- preguntó poniéndose de pie junto a la rubia.

Lisbon abrió sus ojos de par en par y quedó igual de petrificada que Patrick en la noche anterior, miró a Jane y luego a Sophie, y por ultimo les brindó una media sonrisa a ambos.

- Sophie… claro! Sophie Miller- dijo para si misma- Hola Sophie… entonces, te quedas con Sophie-dijo medio tartamudeando.

- si- dijo él- Sophie es la nueva psicóloga del CBI-

- genial- exclamó Lisbon- entonces espero no verte muy seguido- En la cara de la rubia se dibujó un signo de interrogación.

- Lisbon al igual que yo, odia los psicólogos- explicó Jane rápidamente.

- si- corroboró Lisbon- no es que no quiera verte, bueno ni siquiera te conozco, pero… quiero verte, lo normal- al terminar su frase decidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

- entonces yo tampoco espero verte – dijo Sophie, guiñándole un ojo. A este comentario le siguió un incomodo silencio, a Lisbon le pareció una eternidad.

- tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo sobreviviste anoche con éste?- inquirió Lisbon señalando a Jane.

- no fue ningún problema, a pesar de que mi apartamento es pequeño nos amañamos bastante bien, además entre los dos hay una gran historia y eso facilita mucho las cosas-

Jane se balanceaba de un lado a otro, pero al escuchar la respuesta de Sophie y la reacción de Lisbon tuvo la necesidad de hacer algunas aclaraciones.

- no es una "gran" historia- dijo mirando a Lisbon, luego notó la mirada nerviosa de Sophie y agregó:- pero si fue una "larga" historia-

Terminado la frase, Lisbon decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, cuando la castaña desapareció de la cocina luego de despedirse, sintió un gran alivio.

Fue un día tranquilo en términos de asesinatos, así que Jane decidió hacerle caso a Sophie y la visitó a su oficina, ya había estado allí antes, una sola vez, porque odiaba los psicólogos, pero Sophie…. Ella era buena.

La decoración era prácticamente la misma, con excepción de un sillón alargado. "típico sillón de psicólogo" pensó Jane, con una sonrisa traviesa, se recostó en él, era bastante cómodo.

- eso es solo para pacientes- le advirtió Sophie desde su escritorio.

- ¿pacientes? – Preguntó aun sin levantarse- eres psicóloga no doctora Sophie-

- los psicólogos tenemos derecho a ser llamados doctores y a ser respetados de igual forma, tú menosprecias mucho esta profesión Jane, incluso diría que la subestimas-

- yo no la subestimo- negó enfáticamente- no cuando se trata de ti – se levantó del sillón, se acercó al escritorio y se apoyó en él- es una profesión en donde todos creen que pueden hacerlo bien, pero no todos los hacen bien-

- si se puede salvar algún paciente será suficiente- dijo Sophie.

- loco, llámalo por su nombre- pidió Jane- y no todos los psicólogos salvan locos-

- ¿a no?

- no, cobran la renta-

- ¿de que hablas?- preguntó confundida.

- los locos construyen castillos imaginarios, los esquizofrénicos viven en él castillo, el psicólogo cobra la renta-

- ese fue un chiste barato- dijo Sophie aunque estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

….

Los siguientes días en el CBI fueron anormales. Cuando Hightower recibió la hoja de vida de Sophie Miller la contrató sin pensarlo, una profesional de su calibre no se podía desperdiciar de ninguna forma, la única mancha en su expediente era su trabajo en el FBI, no le gustaba que un ex federal se paseara por sus pasillos, lo consideraba alguna clase de espionaje, pero al conocerla personalmente, sabía que una mujer como ella no se prestaría para un trabajo tan sucio. Por eso le dio el puesto, lo único que no se esperaba era que su psicóloga congeniara tan bien con su consultor, ya la mayoría se había acostumbrado a la nueva pareja, pero ella todavía no lo entendía, llegaban juntos al trabajo, almorzaban juntos y se iban juntos por las noches, no quería descubrir un nuevo amorío dentro de sus filas, así que después de la tercera semana con Sophie en el CBI decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Media hora antes de la hora de salida, Hightower llamó a la puerta de la agente Lisbon, cuando entró, se la encontró anotando en un tablero justo al lado del caso en el que trabajaba su grupo había escrito: cerrado. La agente, cerró el marcador y le brindó toda su atención a la jefa.

- Lisbon, ¿te haz dado cuenta como han congeniado de bien Jane y la nueva psicóloga?- preguntó sin rodeo alguno, a Lisbon la tomó desprevenida, se debatía entre la verdad o fingir ignorancia, al final, optó por la verdad a medias.

- Jane me comentó algo sobre una historia con ella-

- ¿Qué clase de historia?- pregunto de inmediato.

"Sophie fue la psicóloga de Jane, mientras éste estuvo internado" pensó la castaña.

- no tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo, no tenía intenciones de revelar un secreto que Jane le había confiado, ella respetaba a sus superiores, pero no iba a traicionar la confianza de su consultor.

- quiero que lo vigiles, no quiero nuevos romances y espero que esta vez no seas tan condescendiente en este tipo de temas- considerando que había dejado todo claro, la jefa emprendió camino hacía la puerta.

- jefa, no es por desautorizarla- dijo con mucho cuidado Lisbon- pero técnicamente si hay un romance entre ellos dos, no sería de la incumbencia del CBI, el manual habla sobre prohibir romances entre miembros de un mismo grupo, y Sophie no es miembro de mi grupo ni de ningún otro, por lo tanto no se quiebra absolutamente nada… claro solo es mi opinión – agregó apresuradamente.

- solo vigílalo- pidió Hightower irritada.

Salió de la oficina y recorrió todo el piso a grandes zancadas, al pasar al lado de la oficina de Miller observó a un Jane recostado en el sillón, no tenía intenciones de espiar, pero por error escuchó una frase de Sophie en la que mencionaba al FBI y sus peores temores parecieron confirmarse. Espía.

Intentó captar algo más de la conversación, pero la podían ver con facilidad a través de las persianas abiertas así que siguió su camino al ascensor.

Terminó siendo un día muy movido y fue durante la noche, después de cenar que recordó el tema de Sophie Miller y decidió llamar algunos contactos para buscar información, al terminar de averiguar tenía algo confirmado, el CBI buscaba a Patrick Jane para uno de sus casos.

Enojada y con las manos atadas estaba la jefa del CBI, si Patrick decidía irse con la "competencia" entonces ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, así que decidió jugar su última carta, una carta emocional. Al día siguiente invadió la oficina de Lisbon cuando tuvo un hueco en su agenda.

- tengo malas noticias-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada.

- primero, quiero que pongas a hacer algo a tu equipo, cuando venía para acá vi al agente Kimball leyendo algo parecido a una novela romántica, el agente Rigsby no tenía nada mejor que hacer que practicar un truco de magia con su corbata, unas tijeras y papel periódico y la agente Greace estaba jugando en el Facebook!-

- cuando no teníamos ningún caso en particular nos centrábamos en repasar el caso de Red John, pero ahora tenemos mucho tiempo libre- se excusó.

- solo diles que disimulen cuando haya visita- pidió Hightower- ahora, lo segundo- se acercó a Lisbon y bajó la voz- Sophie Miller y Jane no tienen ningún romance, creo que ella intenta llevárselo al FBI –

- ¿perdón?- preguntó Lisbon, pensaba que había escuchado mal.

- tengo información de que el FBI quiere contratar a Jane-

- genial- dijo en un susurro, evitó añadir que ahora podría pagarle los 5.000 dólares que le debía.

- no es genial! – dijo Hightower – necesitamos a Jane, es nuestro chico maravilla

- no lo necesitamos- exclamó Lisbon algo disgustada, pero al notar la cara de pocos amigos de su jefa decidió que lo mejor era estar de su lado- pensándolo bien, creo que nos facilita muchas cosas-

- me alegra de que lo pensaras bien- le dijo Hightower con cierto tono autoritario- ahora, no puedo ofrecerle un aumento de sueldo, pero ustedes tienen cierta amistad, así que me gustaría que hablaras con él y lo convencieras de quedarse-

- no sabría como- confesó Lisbon.

- cuando estés frente a él te van a salir las palabras… ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve por él!

…

Hightower prácticamente la sacó a empujones de su propia oficina. A medida que se acercaba a la oficina de Sophie, esperaba encontrar a Jane allí, era su refugio predilecto desde que ella había llegado. los primeros días saltaba de la dicha, estaba tan feliz de que Sophie lo mantuviera alejado de ella mientras terminaba con todo el trabajo atrasado, que llegó a pensar seriamente en darle un obsequio a la psicóloga, pero cuando la montaña de papeles desapareció se encontró aburrida en su oficina, al ver que pasaban los días y él no volvía a tumbarse en su sofá le creó cierta molestia, al finalizar la segunda semana decidió que lo extrañaba, pero no le pediría que regresara, era muy orgullosa para caer tan bajo frente a Patrick Jane.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, se asomó tímidamente y vio a Jane acostado en el sofá, no había rastro de Sophie por ningún lado.

- hola- dijo con voz débil entrando a la oficina.

Jane reaccionó como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo infraganti, saltó del sillón y se puso en pie para mirar a Lisbon.

- hola- saludó.

- te estaba buscando- dijo divertida al ver su reacción.

- ¿si? ¿Para que? ¿Hay un nuevo caso?

- no, quería tocar cierto tema contigo-

- ¿cual?

- esto, precisamente- dijo señalando el sillón- ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros como antes, ahora estas todo el tiempo aquí, recostado en el sillón por lo que veo-

- si esto es por lo que acabas de ver, es la segunda vez que me acuesto en el sillón-

Lisbon no quería abordar el tema de frente, así que decidió bromear con él, antes de llegar al problema.

- no te creo Jane, seguro haz pasado todo el tiempo libre recostado en ese sillón, te extrañamos, el sillón que está debajo de Elvis te extraña y también te extraña mi sillón-

- ya entendí, tu sillón esta celoso-

- mi sillón no esta celoso- de repente sintió que la situación ya no era tan divertida- mi sillón no tiene nada que envidiarle a este sillón- dijo señalando el sillón de la oficina de Miller.

- claro que no-

- ¿entonces porque estás aquí? ¿Qué tiene este sillón que no tenga el mío?-

- tú sillón está perfecto- dijo nervioso- entiéndeme, no es el sillón soy yo el del problema-

- no Patrick no te entiendo!- fue su chillido al pronunciar su nombre lo que devolvió a ambos a la realidad.

- ¿en verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación?- preguntó Jane confundido.

La broma se había salido de control. Lisbon guardó silencio por unos segundos y respiró hondo tres veces.

- esta conversación nunca sucedió- acto seguido salió caminando lentamente de la oficina de Sophie, en la salida se encontró con la rubia, ella la saludó, pero Lisbon estaba tan confundida por el juego de palabras que había sostenido con Jane que apenas le hizo caso, su siguiente destino: la oficina de Hightower.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sophie.

- ni yo mismo lo se- dijo Jane pensativo- fue como una discusión de pareja, pero con sillones como escudos-

- ¿sillones? -Jane asintió- ¿y pareja? Ustedes dos tienen una "relación" bastante particular-

- Lisbon y yo no tenemos ese tipo de "relación"-

- si tú lo dices-

- estoy hablando enserio-

- y yo te creo-

- no lo haces-

- si lo hago-

- deja de mentir, créeme, entre Lisbon y yo no hay nada-

- Patrick, quiero pensar que sientes algo romántico por la agente Lisbon, enamorarse es la mejor medicina para el alma, y no es por ofenderte pero tú necesitas un poquito-

-¿ no era la risa la mejor medicina para el alma?- preguntó temeroso de explorar esos temas

- digamos que ambas van de la mano-dijo divertida, se acercó a Jane y mientras lo hacía lanzaba más leña al fuego:- y creo que la agente Lisbon te podría ayudar-

- alguien necesitaría ayudarla primero antes de que yo la deje ayudarme a mí- ante la proximidad de Sophie Jane no se acobardo, se sentía envalentonado y dio un paso adelante acortando cualquier distancia entre ellos- tu serías mi mejor remedio-

- Patrick mi trabajo es el remedio de muchos-

- pero yo soy especial

- claro que si, tienes un complejo de superioridad como ningún otro paciente Patrick-

- ahora soy un paciente- dijo con ironía.

- perdón, no paciente, "loco"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

- con respecto a ese punto, muchos dicen que lo estoy, y no les doy completamente la razón, pero algo de cierto tienen que tener, así que tendré que recostarme en el sillón y tomar una de esas "psicologías de sillón"-

- con una condición: quiero que recuerdes que la psicología es el único negocio donde el cliente no tiene la razón.

….

- me rindo, no pienso hablar más con Jane, acaba de pasar algo que se salió de mis manos- dijo Lisbon frente a su jefa.

- ¿Qué?

- algo que todavía no comprendo, pero no puede ser nada bueno, lo siento jefa, pero creo firmemente que no hay que interferir, si Jane quiere irse o no es su decisión, yo como su amiga me limitaré a apoyarlo-

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon- dijo Hightower levantándose de su silla y tomando de su escritorio una carpeta marrón- yo te voy a decir lo que acaba de pasar, Sophie tiene cierto control sobre Jane y tu tienes miedo de que su poder sobre él sea mayor que el tuyo-

- creo que no escuché bien, nadie tiene poder sobre Patrick Jane-

- ¿y tu te lo crees? Jane es un hombre- exclamó Hightower- míralo desde otro punto de vista, si te haces aun lado ¿que te garantiza que Sophie lo va hacer? Jane tomaría una decisión influenciado por Sophie y eso no es lo que queremos, si tu te mueves a favor del CBI pues entonces la balanza estaría equilibrada ¿no lo crees?

- ¿está intentando manipularme para que manipule a Jane?

- no, estoy intentando convencerte para que manipules a Jane-

- ¿no es lo mismo?

- hay una gran diferencia, Lisbon, yo se que te sientes insegura, porque Sophie es bastante inteligente-

- no lo estoy

- ¿sabes que es esto?- dijo blandiendo la carpeta, Lisbon se encogió de hombros- tu historial, fuiste la primera de tu clase, ganaste el campeonato regional de beisbol femenino en la secundaria, también te graduaste como la mejor de la academia de policía, atrapaste más de 150 criminales en la policía de San Francisco y fuiste nombrada sobre diez aspirantes a jefa de un grupo siendo la más joven en lograrlo en el CBI, si yo fuera Sophie Miller temblaría, sin contar el hecho de que eres tu la que lleva la pistola, no le temas a Miller-

- es que no le temo, no estoy segura de querer meterme en donde no me han llamado-

- entonces te lo dejo más fácil, o lo haces o te suspendo-

"que persuasiva" pensaba Lisbon mientras caminaba a gran velocidad en busca de Jane. No se tardó ni un minuto en llegar, la puerta seguía abierta así que hizo lo mismo que la última vez asomó la cabeza para ver quien estaba, nunca imaginó que se encontraría a Patrick Jane y a Sophie Miller enredados en un beso en medio de la oficina.

- golpe bajo- Susurró Lisbon paralizada y perdiendo momentáneamente la respiración.


	3. El sabor de la vida

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la verdad es que tenía mis dudas con ese beso entre Sophie y Jane, pero es algo necesario para el fic, experimentar con los personajes. _

**El Sabor de la vida**

Jane se separó lentamente, dio un paso hacía atrás y luego otro hasta que chocó contra el escritorio, Sophie estaba mirándolo confundida, Jane supuso que estaba aterrada por la palidez que debía de tener su rostro.

- Tienes… los labios manchados… de rojo- dijo ella después de unos segundos.

Jane se pasó una mano por los labios y durante unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo y el sentimiento de culpa se interpuso entre ambos.

-Patrick, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento-

- no ha sido culpa tuya-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, parecía querer recuperar el control, pero su voz sonó atormentada cuando añadió:- no me forzaste a nada, pude haberte apartado, pero es evidente que decidí no hacerlo- su respiración agitada no tenía nada que ver con el beso que se habían dado, todo lo contrario parecía que estuviera en medio de una lucha interna- tengo que serte sincero, Sophie-

- eso espero-

- no se porque ha sucedido esto… pero Sophie yo… no he estado con ninguna mujer desde… Angela

- y no sabes si la atracción que experimentas por mí se debe solo a que necesitas una mujer- añadió ella.

- si-murmuró- es una posibilidad- De pronto se sintió incomodo al estar allí con ella- y hasta que lo averigüe es mejor estar… distanciados-

* * *

- gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Cho, prometo que te lo recompensare- Cho lo miró con su habitual cara de pocos amigos al otro lado de la mesa.

- no me agradezcas nada, antes de que pudiera negarme ya te habías acomodado en mi sillón- Jane llenó el plato por segunda vez con cereales y leche, mientras Cho se limitaba a tomar un jugo de naranja- ¿Cuándo te iras?

- cuando consiga un apartamento-

- ¿y eso cuando va hacer?

- cuando consiga dinero

- o sea nunca-

- ya veré como me las ingenio-dijo antes de tomar una cucharada del cereal, a pesar de la inexpresividad de su compañero no era difícil adivinar en que pensaba- gracias por no preguntarme acerca de Sophie-

- no me interesa-

- claro que te importa, pero no quieres quedar como chismoso, es eso o como mi amigo respetas mi intimidad y no quieres forzarme a hablar-

- es lo primero-

Ambos dejaron los platos en el lavaplatos y salieron del apartamento.

- aprecio que te preocupes por mi, y no pasa nada si quieres saber lo que sucedió entre Sophie y yo – dijo acompañándolo a tomar un taxi - por cierto, ¿puedo ir la oficina contigo? Estoy evitando gastar en gasolina, le debo 5.000 dólares a Lisbon-

Cho se detuvo a medio camino y se giró hacía Jane.

- eso depende, ¿vas hablar de Sophie durante todo el camino?-

- tal vez-

- entonces no-

Cho paró un taxi y entró sin decir nada más. Jane algo decepcionado sacó su celular y marcó el número de Wayne Rigsby.

- hola Rigsby, ¿ya estás en la oficina? – preguntó mientras veía como una camioneta negra se parqueaba muy cerca de allí- puedes pasar por mi, estoy en el departamento de Cho- dos hombres de traje negro salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacía él, uno era rubio y joven, el otro pelinegro y con gafas negras, parecían sacados de alguna película de policías- entre más rápido mejor-

- FBI cuelgue el teléfono- ordenó el pelinegro mostrando su placa.

- ¿ahora que hice?-

* * *

- así que eso era todo- susurró Jane entrando en la oficina de Sophie Miller sin ningún permiso irrumpiendo en medio de una sesión, Bart el de narcóticos estaba en el sillón llorando.

- ¿Patrick que es esto? ¡Estoy trabajando!- dijo ella alterada. Jane vio a Bart soplándose los mocos con un pañuelo.

- todo es culpa de tu madre- le dijo- ahora vete!-

- lo sabia! – gritó Bart mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

- ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ese hombre tiene serios problemas-

- todo este tiempo te acercaste a mí solo para que firmara con el FBI-dijo con tono incrédulo- nunca pensé que precisamente tú me haría eso-

- Patrick, no es del todo cierto, al principio si pero yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar después-

- me equivoque contigo- dijo dolido- tú me salvaste… y yo nunca pensé que me utilizarías Sophie, eres igual a todos esos psicólogos-

* * *

- aquí estas- dijo Teresa Lisbon mientras entraba al ático del CBI, su consultor estava sentado con la mirada perdida- ¿por qué no te dignaste a presentarte a la escena del crimen?

- he estado ocupado-

- ¿en que?

- ¿Sabías que Sophie me utilizó? Quiere que me valla al FBI

- ¿ella te lo dijo?

- no, pero dos agentes del FBI si, me acorralaron esta mañana y me ofrecieron trabajo-

- ¿y tú que les dijiste?

- nada, estaba indignado por lo de Sophie, aun sigo decepcionado- Jane se levantó de la silla y se le acercó- quiero ahogar mis penas, ¿me acompañas?

- no creo que sea lo correcto Jane, somos compañeros de trabajo-

- por favor, es solo una noche- suplico él.

- eso lo hace peor-

- sino me acompañas tendré que pedírselo a Cho-Lisbon alzó las cejas.

- espera un minuto, cuando dices ahogar las penas ¿a qué te refieres?-

* * *

"¡oh Claro que si!, tenía ser de esta forma" pensó Lisbon con una enorme sonrisa, su mirada seguía a Jane quien no paraba de recorrer por toda la confitería como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

- Lisbon prueba los lacasitos, ¡están deliciosos!- dijo llamándola cerca de un estante donde estaban innumerables chocolates.

Hay unos que ahogan sus penas con alcohol, drogas y hasta sexo, pero no Patrick Jane, el tenía que ser diferente ¿cierto?, Lisbon se le acercó aun con la sonrisa dibujaba en su cara, Jane ya no tenía rastro de tristeza y le animó a que probara todos los dulces con los que se encontraron y fue prácticamente un milagro que no salieran de allí con indigestión.

- gracias por traerme a la casa de Cho y por los dulces- dijo alzando la bolsa repleta de caramelos.

- Jane con respecto a lo de Sophie- dijo hablando del tema que habían evitado en toda la noche- se que unos dulces no van a curar el dolor de un día para otro, que ella haya echo algo malo no le quita lo bueno que hizo en el pasado- dijo Lisbon- no intento disculparla, yo no la conozco, pero creo que todos nos merecemos un juicio antes de ser sentenciados-

- típica policía- dijo Jane entornando los ojos, sacó una paleta roja con forma de corazón y se la lanzó, ella la atrapó en el aire- para que nunca se te olvide que soy yo quien endulza tu vida- dijo antes de salir del coche.


	4. Un caso muy particular

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, aquí publico el capituo cuatro, me salió bastante largo. _

**Un caso muy particular**

Cuando Sophie llegó a la oficina esa mañana en busca de Jane no lo encontró, tampoco estaban ni Cho ni Rigsby, solo la agente Van Pelt ocupaba su escritorio concentrada en la pantalla de su computador.

- ¿perdón?- llamó Sophie acercándosele a la pelirroja- ¿Dónde está Patrick?

- Entrevistando a los familiares de una victima, no creo que se demore- aseguró Greace volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla, Sophie no pudo evitar fijarse en la pagina de internet que la agente estaba visitando. Una mujer vestida de gitana salía cargando una bola de cristal.

- ¿crees en las pitonisas?- preguntó la psicóloga. Las mejillas de Greace se enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

- si, algo- acepto la agente- de hecho es mi prima, ha sacado la página para hacerse publicidad-

- ¿tiene un negocio? – Preguntó con gesto burlón - ¡vaya! Ese campo es bastante lucrativo-

- la siento un poco escéptica, ¿no cree en los poderes que tienen este tipo de gente?-

- no creo que puedan leer el futuro- aseguró Sophie- lo que va a pasar mañana no está escrito en ningún libro que algún vidente pueda leer, cada uno es dueño de sus acciones y de su destino-

- yo si creo en todo eso, en el más allá, en los espíritus y en el destino- dijo fascinada la agente- es bueno ponerle un poco de misterio a la vida de vez en cuando-

Sophie negó con la cabeza.

- no tiene nada de misterio, lo único que hacen es hacerte hablar, hablar y hablar y luego te cobran un dineral por repetirte lo que tu les haz contado-

- Sophie todos sabemos lo que hacen los psicólogos, pero no es un poquito cínico que lo digas tu? - preguntó Jane entrando a la estancia junto con Lisbon quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su consultor.

- ya entendí, aun sigues enojado conmigo, para que te enteres, Tu tampoco eres la gran cosa, Bart casi ahoga a su mama con una almohada por lo que le dijiste ayer, ahora está internado en un sanatorio-Sophie respiró hondo para calmarse, tomó a Jane por la manga de su traje y lo alejó de Lisbon y de Van Pelt- olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado por un minuto, lo del beso y lo de Bart, quiero explicarte lo del FBI, creo que haz sacado conclusiones bastante rápido-

- no quiero saber más del tema Sophie- masculló Jane.

- Patrick- llamó la mujer- cuando sepas toda la verdad entenderás este enredo-

Ese mismo día en la noche, Lisbon le ordenó a Jane dejar su cómodo sillón e ir inmediatamente a su oficina, tenía el entrecejo fruncido lo que indicaba el mal humor que tenía.

- ¿Así que te vas del CBI?- inquirió sin esperar a que el consultor cerrara la puerta detrás de si- no puedo creer que te hayas dejado convencer, ayer estabas sufriendo en medio de caramelos y ahora caes redondito!-

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Es solo por un caso en particular, no va hacer toda la vida- repuso Jane- míralo por el lado positivo, voy a poder pagarte los $5.000 -

- olvida los $5.000!- vociferó Lisbon- para mí vales más que eso- cerró los ojos para pensar en lo que acababa de decir- me refiero a tus servicios, para el CBI vales mucho, mucho más-

Jane le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- no los voy a dejar, es solo por un caso, en unos días regresare y todo va hacer como antes, no es el fin del mundo ni mucho menos-

Él ya había tomado la decisión y ella no podía hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- ¿lo prometes?-

- lo prometo-

* * *

Jane no volvió al día siguiente, ni tampoco el día después, pasaron dos semanas y sus rizos aun no se asomaban por la puerta, y que Sophie Miller tampoco apareciera no la hizo sentir mejor, el único consuelo que tenía era que el rubio aun seguía durmiendo en la casa de Cho y el agente de vez en cuando traía noticias de su ex consultor. Esa misma semana tomaron un caso a las afueras de Sacramento, una mujer había sido asesinada y necesitaban de los servicios del CBI.

- es el primer caso que tomamos sin Jane- dijo Van Pelt que no solo estaba emocionada porque su jefa la había sacado de la oficina, sino porque su prima la vidente pasaría unos días con ella en Sacramento.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen los forenses ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas, el agente Cho ya se encontraba allí hablando con la policía local, el cadáver estaba bajo una sabana blanca.

- Cho, ¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó Lisbon al llegar junto a él.

-Melisa Hart, una mujer de unos 22 años, fue acuchillada en el pecho - dijo el hombre- al parecer había desaparecido hace unas semanas, sin embargo los forenses dicen que lleva tres días muerta-

- ¿hablaron con los familiares?-

- viven en new york, ella y toda su familia son de allá, el sheriff se comunicó con la mamá le dijeron que habían perdido el contacto con ella, vivía sola en un apartamento de los Ángeles-

- hablemos con sus vecinos, busquemos en su apartamento algo que nos sirva para encontrar un sospechoso o nos de una pista- le dijo Lisbon a Van Pelt.

- hay algo más- agregó Cho antes de que se marcharan.

- ¿Qué?

- estaba embarazada, al parecer le hicieron una cesaría, hace cuatro días-

- ¿un día antes de su muerte?- Cho asintió.

- ¿y el bebe?- preguntó Van Pelt horrorizada- no se lo habrán…

- existe la posibilidad de que los mismos asesinos se lo hayan quitado y luego la hayan asesinado- Hasta Cho parecía afectado por la situación- no es la primera vez que pasa, en Texas una mujer aproximadamente de la misma edad fue hallada hace tres meses con las mismas heridas, también estaba embarazada y había dado a luz un día antes de su muerte, el bebe tampoco apareció-

- oh dios mío! Que crueldad-se horrorizó Greace.

- espera un momento ¿me estás hablando de un asesino en serie que mata a mujeres embarazadas y se roba a sus hijos?- preguntó Lisbon. Cho asintió- vamos al apartamento de Melisa- le ordenó al hombre- Van Pelt se que te prometí más trabajo de campo, pero esto es grave, necesito que vayas a la oficina y averigües si hay más casos como este en otras ciudades, si los hay quiero que te pongas en contacto con los policías locales y pídeles el informe para comprobar que se trate de un asesino en serie, dile a Rigsby que te ayude-

Van Pelt asintió y regresó en la camioneta del CBI, mientras Cho y Lisbon se dirigieron al apartamento de la victima.

Melisa era una mujer bastante desordenada, vivía en un apartamento pequeño que consistía en una cama, un pequeño escaparate que obviamente no usaba porque toda la ropa la tenía acumulada en un rincón y un baño, no tenía cocina, pero la bolsas de McDonald's vacías por todo el piso delataban que sobrevivía con comida chatarra.

No había fotos de su familia, y en su teléfono no había llamadas perdidas y en su contestadora ningún mensaje.

- parece que nos hemos encontrado con una loba solitaria, ¿Quién se dio cuenta que había desaparecido?- preguntó Lisbon.

- la que le arrienda el apartamento- informó Cho- al parecer llevaba varios meses sin pagarle-

El agente alzó varias prendas de vestir y un sobre blanco salió de una de las chaquetas, contenía una carta y una invitación a una fiesta. Lisbon le quitó la carta a Cho y leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Melisa:_

_Se que no he sido el mejor novio en estos últimos días, pero mi nuevo trabajo me quita todo el tiempo y ya no puedo verte tan seguido, a veces quiero renunciar, pero se que no debo si es que quiero hacerme cargo de ti y del bebe, deseo poder recomponer nuestra relación mas que nada por el niño que viene en camino y aunque crees que mi familia se opone he logrado convencerlos para que te quedes unos días después de dar a luz en nuestra finca a las afueras de Sacramento , eres una mujer fuerte, pero necesitaras ayuda y se que mi madre te la puede brindar._

_Para que veas que esta guerra entre familias a llegado a su fin mi hermana Sharon te invita a su fiesta de compromiso, será dentro de unas semana en la finca, espero que no faltes._

_Con amor, Marco de Rossi._

Buscaron otras cartas como esa en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de sus chaquetas, pero no había nada relevante, solo unas cuantas monedas y unas servilletas.

Cuando regresaron al CBI, Van Pelt y Rigsby los estaban esperando con un informe completo del caso, y se reunieron en la oficina de la jefa.

- ya verificamos y hay siete casos similares en todos los Estados Unidos, las siete mujeres eran jóvenes, estaban embarazadas y tenían problemas con sus familiares, una en Washington, en New York, Denver, Texas, Miami , Boston y Dallas cuando hallaron sus cadáveres no encontraron a sus bebes y habían sido apuñaladas un días después de dar a luz- informó la pelirroja.

- también hay otra similitud, al parecer sus respectivas parejas no eran los padres de los bebes, y las conocían cuando tenían tres o cuatro meses de embarazo, las cautivaban con regalos y las llevaban a todo tipo de fiestas- dijo Rigsby.

- eso último suena a Marco- agregó Cho.

- ¿hubo algún sospechoso?- preguntó Lisbon.

- no- dijo Van Pelt- en todos los casos se consideró a la pareja como sospechoso, pero todos tenían coartadas al momento del asesinato.

- y la forma en que fueron acuchilladas, ¿es igual? La posición, la profundidad…?-

- en todos los casos varía-

- entonces no podemos hablar de un asesino en serie- dijo Lisbon- tal vez sean varias personas, pertenecientes a una secta o algo así-

- es horrible que haya gente que se reúna para discutir como robar bebes y matar a las madres- dijo Van Pelt- ¿Qué harán con las criaturas?

Lisbon se encogió de hombros, después de haber visto lo que hacían con las madres, a los pobres recién nacidos no podía esperarles nada bueno.

- ¿que tenemos del tal Marco?-

- nada alentador- dijo Van Pelt- es el hijo de un importante político de Italia, al parecer tiene inmunidad diplomática, la policía solo puede mirarlo desde lejos-

- ¿Por qué alguien tan importante se ha enredado con una mujer embarazada y de tan poca clase?- preguntó Lisbon- aquí hay gato encerrado, si demostramos que Marco ha asesinado a esta chica su inmunidad se ira por el escusado-

- ¿como lo vamos hacer si ni si quiera nos podemos acercar?- preguntó Rigsby.

- como dijo Van Pelt: mirándolo desde lejos, así que alquilen algún esmoquin, porque mañana tenemos una fiesta- dijo lanzando la invitación que habían conseguido en el apartamento de Melisa en su escritorio para que todos la vieran.

* * *

Lisbon paseaba la mirada de invitado en invitado, todos parecían felices y ricos. Verdaderamente ricos. Y es que con tan solo el valor del collar de perlas que tenía la mujer más próxima a ella serviría para sostener algún refugio de niños pobres.

Entre los elegantes invitados pudo distinguir a Van Pelt quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y cargaba un pequeño bolso, llamando la atención de más de uno, Cho había logrado infiltrarse como camarero y Rigsby merodeaba en el jardín disfrazado de jardinero, ella también estaba infiltrada, aunque su vestido azul y el bolsito que llevaba no costaba ni la mitad de los zapatos de aquella rubia que pasaba a su lado. Ya llevaban allí más de una hora y aun no podía encontrarse con el famoso Marco.

Se acercó a la mesa a tomar uno de los tantos bocadillos que había cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando, no era Van Pelt quien trataba de zafarse de un gordo ricachón, tampoco Cho que servía gaseosa a los hijos de los invitados, se giró y lo vio afuera del balcón, Patrick Jane la observaba tan intensamente que Lisbon bebió de un solo trago todo el vino que tenía su copa para disimular los nervios, Jane era un invitado más, iba en esmoquin como todos y estaba bien peinado. Alguien le hablaba animadamente y el asentía de vez en cuando para demostrarle que lo estaba siguiendo.

De un momento a otro los que parecían ser la pareja por el cual se realizaba la fiesta decidieron hacer un brindis, fue entonces cuando perdió a Jane, salió al balcón, pero él ya no estaba allí. Volvió a entrar al salón en busca de Greace para pedirle que lo buscara junto a ella, cuando en ese preciso momento su celular sonó dentro del bolso, cuando lo sacó vio que se trataba de Jane.

- ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó al contestar.

- no muy lejos de ti- dijo Jane- no me esperaba encontrarte justamente en este lugar-

- estoy investigando un caso-

- ¿el de los bebes robados?

- si

- yo también-

- ¿estás aquí con el FBI?

- mas o menos- hubo un silencio por unos segundos- necesito tu ayuda-

- ¿en que?

- quiero entrar a la oficina de la familia, necesito desviar la atención y tú llegaste como caída del cielo para hacerlo-

- ¿Qué clase de desviación?

- solo relájate, espera la señal y sigue el juego-

- ¿Cuál juego? ¿Cuál señal? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Jane? Que clase de señal!- el rubio ya había colgado, ella siguió hablándole al celular cuando de repente sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, ella se giró y observó a Sophie Miller.

- ¡te acuestas con mi marido perra!- gritó echándole todo el vino que tenía en su copa en la cara.

Esa debía de ser la señal.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no me acuesto con nadie!- exclamó Lisbon mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para que el vino no le cayera en los ojos.

La gente comenzaba a mirarlas con gran interés, Van Pelt fue la primera en acercarse y había metido su mano en el bolso donde llevaba el arma.

- ¿y me sigues mintiendo?- dijo la rubia alzando la voz se giró hacía un camarero que sostenía una bandeja con varias copas, agarró una y volvió para echársela nuevamente en la cara.

- deja de hacer eso!- gritó la agente que no había logrado esquivar del todo el segundo tiro de la psicóloga.

- ¡vamos! Admítelo, te revolcabas con Patrick l-

- ¡lo sabía!- saltó Van Pelt, pero luego se arrepintió bajo la mirada fulminante de su jefa.

- ¡alguien llame a seguridad por favor!- pidió Sharon: la anfitriona.

- ¡lo peor es que seguro lo haces por dinero!-

- eso si no lo sabía- dijo la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

- ¡deja de hacer eso Van Pelt!- pidió Lisbon que no sabía que hacer, Sophie mientras le hablaba le abría los ojos de par en par para que le siguiera el juego.

- ¡eres una zorra!-dijo sobreactuando.

Lisbon observó que su copa estaba vacía, se acercó al primer invitado que encontró y le arrebato su copa y le echó todo el vino a la rubia.

- para ponernos a mano- dijo la agente- esto no quiere decir que me haya acostado con tu marido-

- ¡como te atreves!- gritó la rubia lanzando su copa al suelo, la misma Sophie dio un salto hacía atrás cuando se partió en mil pedazos, mientras Lisbon ni se inmuto.

De repente tres hombres uniformados entraron al salón.

- sáquenlas de aquí!-

- perfecto- susurró Sophie, mientras dos de los tres gorilas la tomaban del brazo y las sacaban fuera de la casa.

Los hombres no las trataron con nada de delicadeza, cuando llegaron a la terraza las empujaron con fuerza eso sumándole a los tacones casi hicieron que la agente perdiera el equilibrio.

- hasta aquí las acompañamos, por su bien más le vale que salgan de la finca y pidan un taxi, no las dejaremos entrar a la casa- dijo el hombre antes de regresar a su posición de guardia en la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Lisbon bajó la voz- es la primera vez en toda mi vida que los guardias me sacan de un lugar-

- cálmate, necesitábamos distraerlos para que Patrick entrara a la oficina de la familia, ahora hay que buscar la forma de que todos los guardias nos persigan para que él pueda entrar al cuarto de seguridad y borrar los videos de las cámaras que puedan registrar su presencia en la oficina-

- ¿y como se supone que vamos hacer eso?- preguntó Lisbon.

- fácil- Sophie se alzó el vestido y sacó lo que parecía una daga entre sus piernas- es una reliquia de la familia, Jane se la robó y luego me la dio- se giró hacía uno de los guardias- hey gorilas!- le dio la daga a Lisbon- se roba la daga, atrápenla! – Lisbon abrió los ojos de par en par y vio horrorizada como los gorilas se lanzaban a perseguirla- si yo fuera tu corro por mi vida-

- esta me las pagas Sophie!- dijo Lisbon, se quitó los tacones, lanzó el bolso y salió corriendo entre los arboles seguida por los guardias.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó Rigsby llegando junto a Sophie.

- una treta que ha armado Patrick Jane-

- ¿y que hace Jane aquí?- preguntó sin entender nada

- alguien está vendiendo bebes y el FBI contrató a Jane para resolver el caso-

- ¿y Jane tenía en mente que estos tipos persiguieran a Lisbon? – dio recogiendo los tacones y el bolso que su jefa había tirado cuando salió corriendo.

- no, eso ha sido idea mía, pero es mejor que la persigan a ella que a mi, Lisbon corre bastante rápido y es policía seguro se les escapa-

Sophie no podía estar más equivocada, Lisbon había dado una vuelta en U y ahora regresaba por el mismo camino en dirección a la rubia y a Rigsby, y justo cuando pasó a su lado le lanzó la daga, la rubia la agarró en el aire.

- les he dicho que eres mi cómplice- fue lo último que dijo Lisbon antes de seguir corriendo, Sophie miró la daga y luego a los guardias que ahora se lanzaba tras ella, como si estuvieran jugando futbol americano y ella llevara la pelota. Sophie hizo lo mismo que la agente, se deshizo de sus tacones y salió corriendo tras Lisbon, Rigsby quien no sabía que hacer se metió en medio del camino de los de seguridad y término chocando intencionalmente contra uno de ellos.

- Una puerta! Una puerta!- gritó Sophie a Lisbon para llamarla, ambas entraron por la pequeña puerta y llegaron a la cocina. Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos al ver a las dos mujeres.

Lisbon agarró a Sophie por la mano y la sacó de allí esquivando a varios meseros que cargaban copas de vino y pasa bocas. Llegaron al pasillo, estaba vacío y pararon por unos minutos para tomar aire.

- más te vale que todo esto valga la pena- Dijo Lisbon mientras veía a Sophie abrir cada puerta que se encontraba.

- creo que encontré algo que nos puede ayudar a pasar desapercibidas frente a los guardias- había encontrado lo que parecía algún armario donde dejaban los abrigos, sacó dos, uno marrón y otro negro, eran enormes y parecían hechos con la piel de algún animal.

- los guardias no son tontos- repuso Lisbon.

- claro que si, por eso son guardias- dijo Sophie- ¡venga ya! – volvió a rebuscar dentro del armario- sino te convence entonces adórnalo con esto- dijo tirándole un gorro horrible, ella se puso uno igual, le cubría la mitad de la cabeza, Lisbon aun no estaba convencida de que el plan de Sophie iba a funcionar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- mi carro está parqueado fuera de la finca, tenemos que llegar al portón- dijo la rubia. Ambas volvieron a la cocina y salieron por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

Uno de los hombres estaba merodeando cerca de ellas, pero no las persiguió, Lisbon no estaba segura si había sido por las nuevas prendas o porque el hombre prácticamente estaba de espaldas a ella.

- por el pasto será más fácil- señaló la rubia, que al igual que la agente estaba sin sus tacones y las piedras del camino que iba desde la casa hasta la salida de la finca se incrustaban en su pie.

- ¡hey! Hay alguien allí?- Lisbon tiró a Sophie detrás de un arbusto mientras un segundo guardia se acercaba con una linterna.

- ¿ahora que hacemos?- susurró Lisbon.

- lo tengo todo bajo control- aseguró Sophie, el guardia estaba cada vez más cerca, Lisbon podía verle el cabello y parte de la frente, estaba convencida que era el fin cuando de repente Sophie le agarró del sombrero y la atrajo hacía si, cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

El guardia pareció verlo y se alejó de allí pensando que eran invitados y no las dos mujeres que se le habían escapado, después de todo, no tenían pinta de ser lesbianas.

* * *

Jane estaba apoyado en el carro ya comenzaba a aburrirse cuando las dos mujeres que esperaba aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¿y de donde sacaron los disfraces?- preguntó Jane, Lisbon siguió de largo ignorándolo, se quitó bruscamente el abrigo y el gorro y los metió en el asiento trasero del carro.

- no ha sido una buena noche para ella- dijo Sophie quien parecía más divertida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- unos guardias nos perseguían así que se me ocurrió…

- prometimos que no se lo íbamos a contar a nadie- saltó Lisbon alarmada.

- ¿contar que?- preguntó el rubio muriéndose de la curiosidad.

- no es gran cosa- repuso Sophie- no te amargues la vida por eso, hasta estuvo bastante bien-

- ¿Qué estuvo bastante bien?- pregunto Jane que ya no sabía que mas hacer para que le contaran.

- pues que Lisbon y yo…- dijo Sophie bajo la mirada fulminante de Lisbon- yo y Lisbon...-

- nos besamos!- vociferó la agente - ¿contento?

- el cielo no se cayó ni el infierno se congeló – añadió Sophie.

- no lo puedo creer- dijo Jane- ¿y yo me lo perdí? La vida no es justa definitivamente-

- eres… eres… - Lisbon parecía a punto de estallar- me tienes enojada! – dijo señalando a Jane.

- ¿Cuándo no?- dijo con tono de broma.

- ¿sabes todo lo que he pasado esta noche?

- tómalo como una nueva experiencia Lisbon- dijo Jane.

- cierto- dijo ella con tono irónico- es una nueva experiencia, además te puedo asegurar que ella besa muy bien… espera un momento YA TU LA BESASTE!

Jane quedó momentáneamente desubicado, observó a la rubia y luego a la agente.

- así que lo sabes- dijo al fin.

- claro que lo se!-

- ¿es eso lo que te ha molestado todo este tiempo?

- no te creas la gran cosa, eso no me molesta para nada, después de lo de esta noche estoy completamente convencida de que hacen una hermosa pareja, los dos están completamente locos son el uno para el otro- dicho esto les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar buscando algún taxi.

- Lisbon, te podemos llevar ¿y que pasa con el caso? ¿lo vas a dejar así como así?-

-quédate con el caso! Con los $5.000 y con Sophie ya no me importa-

- creo que si está molesta por lo del beso- susurró Sophie cuando ya la agente se había marchado.

- ¿por el que nos dimos o por que se dieron?-

- ¿tu que crees?

_Aclaro que no voy a cambiar las tendencias sexuales de ningún personaje, lo de Sophie y Lisbon se me ocurrió viendo un capitulo de friends donde Monica y Rachel tienen que besarse para recuperar su apartamento, y me pareció muy gracioso así que por que no poner algo así en mi fic? Al principio pensé en Van Pelt en vez de Sophie pero deseché la idea, con Sophie me pareció mucho más gracioso. _

_ojalá y les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios ;) cuidense. _


End file.
